


Sharks of Kirigakure

by Srash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Seriously, I couldn't think of a summary because this story is one of these "Srash/Kisame" fics I wrote back in 2016, the second one after the first one accidently turned into a clusterfuck and turned to be unworkable for me. This here was also kinda planned to be a bigger thing but the classic happened: loss of motivation.Anyways, the topic for this story goes back to when Kisame was a shinobi in Kirigakure, or still is because I kinda didn't like how things turned out for him etc. etc. and I am still a huge lover of the Kirigakure lore for which I spammed a ton of headcanons out while roleplaying on Tumblr~And because I love to show around my pics with them, here's acommissionI got back in 2015 while Srash was "new" so to say and I super-shipped him with Kisame.





	1. Mission Call

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I couldn't think of a summary because this story is one of these "Srash/Kisame" fics I wrote back in 2016, the second one after the first one accidently turned into a clusterfuck and turned to be unworkable for me. This here was also kinda planned to be a bigger thing but the classic happened: loss of motivation.  
> Anyways, the topic for this story goes back to when Kisame was a shinobi in Kirigakure, or still is because I kinda didn't like how things turned out for him etc. etc. and I am still a huge lover of the Kirigakure lore for which I spammed a ton of headcanons out while roleplaying on Tumblr~ 
> 
> And because I love to show around my pics with them, here's a [commission](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/654361768593092608) I got back in 2015 while Srash was "new" so to say and I super-shipped him with Kisame.

„Report, Ronin.“ Fuguki ordered the kneeling Anbu infront of him. He just returned from a recon mission along the outer circuits of the nation to find out, who was responsible for a series of raids in that region. Ronin raised his head to the swordsman, who has been accompanied by two other high ranked Anbus. “I wasn’t able to pin point a clear face behind these raids, yet I was able to find some evidence about the backers.” Fuguki’s face remained silent, waiting for what his subordinate had to say.

“None of the raids I witnessed on my mission, was after a random picked target. They were all after merchants or farmers, who were about to travel to Kirigakure.”

One of the Anbus, a tall male with a blue-marked mask asked Ronin, if he suggests a system behind this, like they’re trying to inflict an economical damage to Kirigakure as well as mentioning, that reports like his overlapped with those of over Anbus, who had similar missions. “If you ask for my personal opinion, that yes, there is a system behind these raids.” Ronin answers clearly.

“Fuguki, what do you think about this?” The other Anbu asked the taller man in the middle, noticing a slight annoyance in his face. It wasn’t a secret, that there were supply problems in Kirigakure since a few months by now, yet it was never seen as a problem because at least one third of the farmer’s and merchant’s goods still reached the village. Still, if this situation keeps proceeding, the people of the village will ask questions or maybe start to rebel the leading faction, the seven swordsman of the mist. As a member of them and also with lots of connections to several merchants, legal or not, throughout the country, it was Fuguki’s responsibility to take care of this matter. That is why he took control of Kiri’s Anbu division, to ensure that not only every information reaches him, yet also so that he can take care of situations like this.

“Ronin, I will send you together with Monster to the region, you investigated. Bring me one of those who are ambushing our people and bring them back here for further interrogation.” Fuguki ordered Ronin, looking at the Anbu’s mask, who simply nodded then. “Good. You’re dismissed. Prepare for the mission and leave by the next morning. And remember: we need on survivor, alive.” Ronin gave an affirmative nod, stood up and left the office.

One hour later, in the locker room, Ronin took off his mask and put it in his locker. “I’ve hear, that we’re going to hunt again, Sir?” He looked over to Monster, another Anbu but also Hunt-nin like himself. “Our mission is to bring one of the thugs who’re attacking our supply lines back here for interrogation, alive.” Ronin explained to Monster, who seemed to be very disappointed from the short whine he made. “Alive? That’s not what we’re supposed to, isn’t it?” Monster asked as a request of confirmation from his older brother.

“Fuguki just said, that he has to be **_alive_** , Kisame.” Monster sighed, yet sounded a lot happier than before. “That’s _all_ I wanted to hear, Srash.”


	2. The Mist is sending their regards

Ronin and Monster waited the whole day for this. It was a merchant with his cart full of goods on the route to Kirigakure, a random chosen target by the two Anbus, but a good looking target for thugs. “You really think, they’re going to ambush this one?” Monster asked doubtful. During the last two days they have been in this area, they watched several people getting ambushed by different groups of thugs, who went all after the same pattern: robbing, threatening without causing any harm to the victim. It was never the same group twice and every time, the last thing the robbed person got to hear was that he has to tell others, what just happened to him.

Even though many were threatened like this in the past, some of them still remembered, to whom they are supposed to serve and obey, no matter who tries to convince them of something else.

Ronin kept his eyes on the merchant, while the shark’s ears were focused on their surroundings. By enhancing his hearing sense via the usage of Raiton, his pointy ears got highly sensitive to nearby sounds and in combination with his natural ability of sensing other people’s bio electricity, Ronin was a perfect sensor-type and excellent Hunt-nin.

“They’re here.” He said with a look at Monster, asking for their numbers. “Six.” Monster grinned behind his mask, fingertips playing with the handle of his katana. At least one of them had to be left alive, the rest could get killed. Monster gritted his sharp teeth, licking his lips while a warm shiver went through his body, waiting for Ronin’s order to take action. The merchant on the street however, knew nothing about the movements around him and what was about to happen in the next minutes. He heard the rumors about the robberies along the streets to Kirigakure, but he was too eager with the thought of selling his goods instead of paying attention to these warnings. Already counting the Ryo he imagined to make then, he didn’t notice the two thugs jumping out of the bushes, blades drawn and standing in front of him until it was too late.

“Sucks to be you, doesn’t it?” The thug asked with a smug grin, aiming with his blade at the merchant, who froze on the ground, not moving an inch.

“Sir?” “Not yet. Their leader hasn’t showed up yet.” Monster sighed frustrated as he looked at the thugs. He could kill them without being afraid of getting countered by one of them, all he needed to do was to make two perfectly aimed cuts and everything would be over. But like Ronin said, now wasn’t the time for this. Monster wanted to kill them, make them bleed and cover his blade with their blood, feeling the heat of the moment they would make their last breath was pure satisfaction for the Anbu.

Frowning and with his back against his cart, the merchant got even more panic when four other thugs came out of nowhere with their blades drawn and the same devious smile on their faces. “Stay away from me!” He screamed loud, even louder once they got closer to him. One of the thugs kept the others on a distance as he moved closer to the frightened merchant. “You are on your way to Kirigakure, right?” At first, the merchant gulped, not answering the question but nodded when a blade was close to his neck. “You should know that this is forbidden. But it seems that you need a….proper lesson.”

That was the leader, Ronin sensed that his body’s energy felt stronger than those from the others, so he formed a seal with his hands. Ox, Snake, Ram. “Kirigakure no Jutsu.” Mist began to spread across the area, surprised the merchant as well as the thugs, while Ronin and Monster simply disappeared.

“Remember: one of them has to survive.”

“Thanks for reminding me, Sir.”

Every thug prepared himself for what was about to come, but none of them was able to foresee the blade, which slashed one of them with a single strike straight down the neck. While this first victim screamed and fell down, the next one was dealt with in almost the same breath, unable to defend himself against the monster, that tore through his throat with nothing else than brute strength. Enjoying the bloodshed and brutality, Monster gripped his blade even stronger as he got to the next blinded victim. His superior strength was his greatest advantage in battle, not caring for making this aesthetic like Ronin sometimes. All that Monster wanted was to see blood, smell blood, feel blood running from his blade over his fingers while he killed his enemies. Blood’s scent filled his nostrils, made him boil with greed for more. Trained as Anbu, Monster was more the brute killer then the silent assassin compared to Ronin, who kept himself in the background, not wanting to get between Monster’s work and especially, not his blade. All he did was keeping his masked eyes on the merchant with a single thug next to him, what underlined his assumption, that this was their leader.

As Monster was done with the last thug, he was allowed to kill, the shark giggled highly pleased and looked at his blade. It was covered in blood, dripping on the ground. Still inside the mist, he could see the last surviving thug taking the merchant as hostage, his blade right on his throat. “I will kill him!” He threatened screaming into the mist, flinched as he heard a laugh. “I don’t care about him. I am ordered to bring back one of the thugs attacking our supply lines to Kirigakure, not rescuing a merchant.” Just as Monster finished, a blade appeared next to the thug’s throat, cold metal touching his carotid artery.  “You can kill him right here, right now.” Ronin said cold blooded, sensing the merchant’s fear and heartbeat. He couldn’t see anything through the thick mist, but could literally feel how someone was standing right in front of him, not caring that he could get killed any second.

“If I let him go, will you spare my live?” The thug negotiated with the unseen enemy, swallowing his fear as he tried to keep his façade. “As we said: we don’t care, what would happen to this merchant. You can kill him, but then, I would either kill you in return or let you alive and take you to Kirigakure. Nevertheless, it is your choice how and when your miserable life ends.” Ronin explained to him, shifting his blade a little bit, already cutting the other’s skin.

What seemed as an attempt of turning himself in, turned into an attempt of freeing himself out of this situation as the thug shoved the merchant away from him to attack the owner of the blade at his neck. He was about to swing his blade as Ronin dodged it and punched him in the face, forcing him down to the ground. All that was heard was the guttural sound coming out of the thug’s mouth before he laid there, consciousness and not moving.

Monster cleaned his katana while Ronin prepared the thug for transport. “Are we done here, Ronin?” Monster asked the older Anbu then, looking around to check if everybody was dead. “Yes we are. Take care of the bodies; I’ll go forward with the captive.” Ronin ordered, brought the gagged and tied thug on his back while Monster brought the bodies together and placed paper bombs on each of them.  

“W-what about me?!” The merchant asked them, still shocked from what just happened. He was attacked and saved in less than twenty minutes. And now, he stood between two masked persons, one of them killed five persons without taking a sweat and also with great pleasure. Like….a monster. “You? You were just the bait. Your use in this mission is over.” Ronin explained to him.

“Meaning?”

“That you’re free to go. I assume that you were on your way to Kirigakure?”

“I am-“

“Pleased to say that you will continue your journey and sell your goods to the people of the Mist.” The merchant gulped, nodded with a look at his saviors, who disappeared in the remains of the fog as soon as the bombs began to burn and set the pile of corpses on fire.


	3. Just the two of them

After turning in the captive to an interrogation unit of Anbu, Ronin and Monster returned to the locker room to take off their masks as well as their aliases once their faces were visible again and left the base in civilian clothes to dive into Kirigakure during the night.

Without the masks, Kisame and Srash were just two ordinary shark men looking for a cozy place to dinner; not that the meals in the Anbu base were bad, the two just wanted some privacy without calling each other by their aliases. Kirigakure’s air was filled with many different scents; most of them came from the bars and had a strong taste of spice with fish and meat, combined with traces of salt coming from the surrounding waters. Kisame loved this aroma a lot; it always reminded him of his childhood, the fishing trips with his father over the entire day. Easier days of an easier life.

Srash sighed with the flavors tickling his nostrils. All these people around them made the taller shark feel weird and uncomfortable, the many voices and especially the fact that he knew none of them made him scream internally.

“Are you alright?” Kisame asked Srash once he noticed him shivering.

He just smiled, said that it was nothing he had to worry about. “It’s just the usual thing with public spaces….” The shark’s embarrassed smile made the other one cringe a little bit.

As Ronin, he had no problems with crowded spaces like this, merely because he was trained to disappear between them, being both someone and no one. Srash however, felt very uncomfortable here and tried to avoid them as much as possible, only going out when Kisame was with him.

“There’s a small Ramen shop not far from here, wanna go there?” Srash agreed and let the younger shark take the lead.

 

Kisame was glad that he wasn’t in the base with Srash, made things easier, not so tensed as when they were back at _home_ Also, his friend seemed to be an complete other person without his mask, though some of his gestures and mimics still reminded him of Ronin; the face beyond that solid mask was….different to what others saw on missions, while Kisame was the same person, he was when wearing his mask. Although Ronin mentioned that Monster was a bit more hostile than Kisame sometimes.

Both sharks took a seat in the Ramon shop and it seemed that Srash was very relieved with the fact, that there were only six seats and especially that there was no one else except the chef, a kitchen aid and his two tall, blue skinned guests. “I’ll take the one with salmon and shrimps!”

“Good choice and you?”

“I take the same.” As they were sitting in the shop, both sharks tried to find something to talk about. Talking about their work outside the base was an absolute taboo, so it was a bit complicated.

 

“I was thinking, Sir…” Kisame then started, looking at Srash, who sighed as soon as he heard that word.

“I told you, don’t call me-“ Srash was cut off when the chef handed them their bowls with ramen. “Itadakimasu!” As soon as Kisame started eating instead of continuing what he just started, Srash rolled his eyes and did the same. One of the first things, the taller shark noticed about the ramen, was its spicy taste with the salmon and shrimps underlining the whole thing without ruining each other. Srash liked it; every bite was heavenly and brought a purple shade on his cheeks. Kisame saw that and giggled.

 

Once he was done and went over to drink the remaining soup, Kisame went back to the conversation, he started before. “Can we visit your parents on this weekend?”

Srash twitched, raised an eyebrow as reaction to this question. “Where did that idea come from? I wasn’t there since…..one or two years….maybe even five years….”

If it wasn’t for an urgent reason, Srash tried not to go home to his parents. Not that he didn’t like them or vice versa, he just preferred to call Kiri’s Anbu base his _home_ instead of his real home.

“It’s a nice place to hang around….or just spend some time alone…” Kisame argued, smiling at the older shark. “Also….you’ve been working so much in the last weeks, so I thought that a little break might be good for you, Sir.”

Srash said nothing, because Kisame was right with what he said: he did work very much in the last weeks, had many missions and spend much time on the training ground. Feeling the exhaustion of all this in his arms, legs and neck, literally in his entire body, it was impossible for him to deny the other’s assumption about his current health condition. A content sigh escaped him then, shortly before grabbing one of the fried shrimps with his chopsticks, eating it and then headed back to the base, smiling for a moment when he smelt Kisame’s scent.

 

Two naked bodies were next to one another, skin touched, sharp teeth running over one’s sensitive spot. A sharp moan came from Kisame, his small eyes looking down on his body, watching Srash’s head moving up and down on his erection, capturing it in a heaven made of warmth and hums. Toes curled with strangled cries and moans when the taller shark’s teeth scraped over his length; it was a pain, Kisame learned to ignore thanks to the intense pleasure, his lover gave him.

“Coming!” Kisame grunted, arching his back, nails dug into the sheet as well as into Srash’s hairs as he bucked against his head, shooting his load into the shark’s mouth. Heat went through Kisame’s body as his climax set him on fire for a few heavenly seconds until he fell into the afterglow, gasping with his chest rising and falling, heart beats so strong, that he feared, it would burst out of his chest. Right now, the shorter shark wouldn’t care.

Srash swallowed what Kisame gave him, hummed around his softening length until he let it slide out of his mouth, gasping against it before raising his tall, muscled body and knelt between Kisame’s spread legs with a quivering erection.

“Want some help with that?” Kisame chuckled with a lewd gleam in his yellow eyes as he moved up, catching Srash’s arousal with his hand and starts to stroke it, getting an immediate reaction from him as he starts to moan into his ear, nibbling at the lobe. Admiring the effort, the smaller shark showed here, the taller realized how faint his restraint was. “Almost…there….” As much as he’d like to draw this out more, Srash couldn’t keep himself together any longer. Noticing that by the sound of his mate’s hoarse voice in his ear, feeling his nails dug into his skin as he clings to him, Kisame smirked and moved faster.

With a sharp, deep cry did the taller shark came into the smaller’s hand, bucking into the tight, sticky grasp around his length while breathing harshly against his skin, moaning all his pleasure out before they kissed deeply, living the moment.

“I love you, Kisame.” Srahs mumbled afterwards, lying next Kisame while they held hands.

“I love you too, Srash.” Kisame’s voice was soft, like a sweet lullaby, which was answered with a tired smile of the taller shark, which fell asleep next to him. He looked at his mate for what felt like hours, smelling his scent in the air as well as the vibrations of his strong chakra. Kisame moved himself as close as possible to his mate, shivering from the wave of energy coming from him in this second. He wrapped his arms around Srash, nuzzling against him and fell asleep shortly after a confident smile adorned his face.


End file.
